The relationship of learned helplessness and depression is explored in three different fronts: animal helplessness, human helplessness, and theoretical advance. In our animal helplessness work, we shall be exploring the effects of helplessness in weanling rats on their adult behavior, the effects of learned mastery, and what pharmacological agents break up learned helplessness. In our human work, we shall be exploring the relationship of depression and learned helplessness to distortions in judgment of control, the existence of a depressive attributional style in which depressed people make internal, global, and stable attributions for their failure, and the relationship of childhood depression to learned helplessness. In our theoretical work, we shall be pursuing the relationship of learned helplessness in man to attribution theory.